encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brilyante ng Diwa
The Gem of Spirit is one of the five gems in Encantadia. The gem is said to possess some of the powers of the other four elemental gems. Hagorn called it the "Brilyante ng Diwa" in Selos and in Pagtugis, to date the characters now call it as "Brilyante ng Diwa". According to Ether, despite of its size, it is the powerful gem and possess the powers of the 4 gems (Before it's official name was released it was most commonly called as Ikalimang[[Ikalimang Brilyante| Brilyante]] and was called by Hagorn as Brilyante ng Ikalimang Elemento.) Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the seen abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * Teleportation -''' The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. When Pao Pao found Amihan near her point of death in the throne room, he used the gem to them teleport away. * 'Healing - ' the power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. when Pao Pao asked the brilyante to heal Amihan, all her wounds vanished. * 'Energy Blasts/Bolts -' the ability to release energy on a specific target area. Hagorn used this to kill Amihan. * '''Giving extra protection / to a person - '''To help Amihan, he asked his brilyante to give her extra protection, which then changed her outfit. * '''Reinforcement: The ability to aid or intensify the powers of another gem. * Strengthen a weak soul: The ability to feed strength to a weak soul. * Restoration of a decayed body: Ether used this ability to restore Avria's body. (Although it takes time for the gem to accomplish this.) AbilitiesGranted_5th.png|The Kambal Diwa heals Pirena's wounds. AbilitiesGranted_5th1.png|Hagorn tests the powers of the gem. Amihan Death.jpg|Hagorn uses the gem to kill Amihan AbilitiesGranted 5th3.png|The gem supports the spirit of Avria. sagisagngikalimangbrilyante.png|The symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa. AbilitiesGranted 5th4.png|Paopao uses the gem's ability to give Amihan a new armor. AbilitiesGranted 5th5.png|Hagorn used the gem against Amihan for the final blow. Kambal Diwa Since the keeper of the Fifth Gem is an innocent child who is still physically unable for combat, the Kambal Diwa of the gem is compelled to manifest itself into a tangible being using the keeper as a temporary vessel as he engages in lethal combat. Timeline of its keepers Pao Pao When Cassiopeia divided the Inang Brilyante a piece of it flew all the way to the seashore of an island and it hid itself in the sand. The gem was found by a taong ligaw, a child whose name is Pao Pao while he was looking for food at the seashore. The gem refused to leave his possession after he obtained it making Pao Pao its first keeper. Pao Pao summoned the gem to take Amihan to safety during the fall of Lireo. Pao Pao once again used the gem to completely heal Amihan's wounds and to defend her from the Hathors. In Pagbabanta, Cassiopea told Amihan that this is the first time a brilyante is not owned from a person in Encantadia. This brilyante is much more special as this contains some of the four gem's powers. Because Pao Pao came from a different race, he felt that he did not deserve to be the gem's keeper and was willing to hand it over to Amihan but Amihan assured him he deserves to be its keeper. Since then, Pao Pao in the gem's spirit guide form would help out Amihan and the others during battles. After Cassiopiea made a ritual, the symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa arrived in the Human Realm to find its keeper. It moved around and went closer to some humans, but none of them could be the keeper. As it flies away, one human male looks in confusion on what was that. The other thought it was a bird. It appeared again in a scene when Paopao was on his way home after Paopao went to the portal. Even though Paopao looked around to see whether he was being followed, it managed to hide itself. When Paopao was about to be beaten up by his aunt, it appeared at the doorstep of his aunt's home, with a strong wind that the two humans felt. It comes inside and it causes them to get anxious. Paopao however, started to recognize it as he looks closely on the symbol. Her aunt returned to defend herself from the symbol, but it electrocuted her, making her run for cover. The symbol then asked Paopao if he can follow him. He then took all his belongings and finally departed from his aunt's house. As they arrived to the wall where the portal once was, the 'Mamang Mukha' finally appeared to Paopao. It recognized the symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa and it ultimately granted them passage to come back inside the portal for him to finally return to Encantadia and once again, to be with his second family and be the keeper of the Ikalimang Brilyante. Ybarro When Ybarro needed a gem to exchange for his son, the Ikalimang Brilyante is the only obtainable gem he could think of. Ybarro asked Pao Pao to lend him temporarily the gem to which Pao Pao gladly did. Danaya After his son was presented to him, Ybarro summoned the gem. He was going to give it to Pirena but Danaya appeared and snatched the gem from him. After saving Kahlil, Danaya gave the gem back to Pao Pao. Hagorn The gem eventually fell into the hands of Hagorn after threatening Pao Pao who is held captive by him. Hagorn used the gem's powers to scare the comrades of LilaSari and combined it with the powers of the Brilyante ng Apoy for the final blow. References * Kapahamakan Videos Category:Brilyantes